Option A Broken and Alone
by xoxcassie382xox
Summary: For those who read my story Broken and Alone, this is what would've happened if Clary confessed to Jace while she was drunk. *This is not an actual story, this is just a different scenario to my actual story Broken and Alone currently being written*


**So a couple of people asked me to see Option A and I just figured this would be the easiest way to share it, that way anyway can see it if they want and it also guarantees I keep the copyright (I'm paranoid I'm sorry). So here it is, where Clary gets drunk! Also keep in mind the first part is very similar to option B because instead of rewriting the entire thing I took parts from this and changed it to option B. Okay YAY! Enjoy! **

* * *

They ended up being half an hour late to the party. Clary didn't feel the need to dress up so she just went in the same outfit she had for the game, but Izzy was a different story. Izzy made them go back to her house, where she changed her outfit curled her hair and redid her makeup. Clary felt a bit self conscious standing next to Isabelle in all her beautiful glory but then Clary remembered that Jace never cared how she looked, she was always beautiful to him. It was an open door party, so Jace walked in with Clary clasping his hand behind him and Izzy following. They were immediately greeted by everyone they passed by either with a simple hello or someone talking about how great Jace played.

"I need a drink," Isabelle stated and walked away. Clary lost sight of her immediately and just continued following Jace. Aline's house was massive, almost the whole school was at this party and it still felt like a small crowd compared to the giant building. Aline's parents went away for the weekend so Aline decided that it would be perfect to have the victory party at her house. Clary couldn't help but wonder if the party still would've happened if the team lost.

Clary was so lost in thought she didn't even realize they made it to the back where the rest of the team was until Jace let go of her hand to greet his teammates. The whole team shouted his name in excitement and each person greeted him with a traditional guy hug-except for David who was making out with Bess in the back corner.

Clary zoned out as the guys started complimenting each other and the moves they did during the game. She didn't snap back into reality until she heard Jace say, "Dude if you check out my girlfriend one more time i'll punch you in the face."

Clary looked up to see Jace pointing at some kid she thinks was named Marcus. She met his eyes to see he was completely staring at her.

"I can't help it she's hot," Marcus said eyeing Clary. Feeling self conscious she crossed her arms over her chest as Jace hit the Marcus guy on the shoulder.

"Seriously though I call dibs on Clary wearing my jersey next game," Jackson shouted.

"Get your own girl this one is taken," Jace said wrapping an arm around Clary's waist and pulling her towards him.

"Psh you say that now but we all know Clary wants to ride this," Jackson thrusted his hips and winked at Clary.

"In your dreams, maybe," Clary muttered not realizing it was loud enough for the team to her. The entire team burst into laughter shouting things like "ooooh she got you."

Although the guys were joking, Clary felt super uncomfortable. She knew that they were just joking around and messing with Jace but the way they stared at her made it look like they would drag her into a room and devour her in seconds. Suddenly Izzy came stumbling towards them holding two red cups. She smiled at the guys as she handed one to Clary.

"What is it?" Clary asked as the guys started having their own conversation.

"It's fruit juice," Isabelle said but Clary could tell by the way she slurred her words that it wasn't just regular juice.

"Hey I'm gonna find a bathroom, are you going to be okay alone for a couple of minutes?" Jace whispered in her ear.

"Um, yeah I'll be fine," Clary said hesitantly.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Jace said then turned to his teamates, "if any of you guys touch her I swear I will kill you." They all just held their hands up innocently as Jace walked away.

Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and started pulling her into a different room, "Drink it!"

"Eh, I don't know Izzy, I'm not an alcohol person," Clary said looking down at the oddly colored drink.

"Oh comeon loosen up! It'll be fun!" Izzy said and before Clary could even respond Izzy had the cup pushed against Clary's lips and she was forcing the drink down her throat. Clary had a coughing fit as the drink burned her throat, and Izzy laughed while grabbing two more drinks from the nearby drink table.

"ANOTHER!" Izzy shouted and proceeded to do the same as the first one only Clary didn't fight as much. Although it was only on her second drink she did start to feel a little more relaxed and loosened up. As Izzy got another cup Clary took it willingly and chugged it down on her own, feeling all the tension in her body just disappear. Each drink had a different color and a different kind of stinging sensation but Clary couldn't get enough of it. She continued to take the drinks and slowly felt her mind creep out of her body for a little bit.

XXXXXXX

It took Jace a good twenty minutes before he actually used the bathroom. Because of the size of the house finding a bathroom was quite difficult, and every time he found one people were just making out and he had to go find another one. As he made his way back to the guys he looked around trying to figure out where Clary went, but when he asked the guys they just said she went off somewhere with Izzy.

Jace started walking around looking until he saw a red head bobbing in the middle of the "dance floor". He squeezed his way through until he finally got to a jumping/squealing Izzy and Clary.

"JACE OH. MY. GOSH. YOU'RE BACK I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Clary said very loudly and enthusiastically and gave him a very tight hug. "THIS IS SUCH A GREAT PARTY ARE YOU HAVING FUN CAUSE I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN!" Clary was screaming a lot louder then she needed to and was acting really giddy. Jace analyzed her for a little bit until asking, "Are you drunk?"

Clary burst out in laughter, "WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT I ONLY HAD LIKE," Clary started counting on her fingers and held up eight fingers while shouting, "THREE DRINKS."

"Oh my gosh Izzy I'm gone for a couple minutes and you get my girlfriend completely wasted are you kidding me?" Izzy just burst out in laughter and turned to start dancing with a random group of girls. Jace grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her out of the crowd, ignoring her complaints about how much fun she was having.

"NO JACE I WANNA GO BACK AND DANCE!" She shouted jumping up and down.

A guy holding a tray of red cups walked by but Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her away when Clary tried to grab one, "I think you've had enough."

"Awe someone's being a pooper scooper party pooper," she said poking him repeatedly on the side then cracking up.

"I literally can't believe Izzy, and you! I thought you didn't drink!" Jace said half talking to Clary half himself.

"I DON'T! But Izzy was all have it it's fun and I did and boy was she right Jace I am having so much fun are you having fun because I am having fun this is so great I am having so much fun are you having fun did I just ask that why is the room spinning Jace stop spinning you're acting like a crazy per-"

"Okay it's time for us to go home," Jace grabbed Clary's hand and went back to find Isabelle.

"Izzy let's go we're leaving!" Jace said sternly.

"NO! I'm sleeping here tonight, I already asked Aline."

Jace just rolled his eyes and discussed picking her up the next day (he was thankful that she wasn't as wasted as Clary was). When they finished talking Jace turned slightly to see Clary spinning in circles laughing. Jace just sighed and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the house, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

"Ow Jace stop being so aggressive with me," Clary said yanking her arm free from his grip.

"It's the only way I can keep track of you," Jace said putting his hand on the small of her back.

"But you don't have to be so rough, seriously hiding my bruises is hard enough without you giving me more!"

"Hiding what bruises?" Jace asked.

"Oh YOUUU KNOWW the ones I get from my dad. He's all 'YOU USELESS BITCH' and I'm all 'YOU USELESS ASSHOLE' and then he goes BAM!" Clary smacked her hands together causing a loud clap, "and then I gots to cover it up and put makeup on and lie and iT SUCKKS JACE! It really sucks because you keep asking me and I just want to be like OMG JACE MY DAD BEATS ME but then you'd go all ape shit so now I have to hide it it's so sad," Clary stated only to start cracking up. Jace stopped walking though, he was in complete shock. Did she actually mean this? Did Valentine actually hit her? She was completely wasted she could have no idea what she's saying, but then again the truth does tend to come out when you're drunk.

"Clary, does your dad hit you?" Jace asked seriously. Clary was a couple of steps ahead of Jace and she started twirling again.

"Yupp!" Clary exclaimed with a giant pop on her p's while continuing her spinning, "BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE!" She shouted then started skipping around. Jace stood there in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? For how lo-"

Clary stopped skipping and suddenly went pale saying, "Uh oh. I feel all tingly inside, but it's not a good tingly, it's more of a-" and at that moment Clary puked everywhere. Luckily they were on the grass and Clary's hair was already in a ponytail, so all Jace had to do was run over to her and rub her back until she was done.

He realized now that he wasn't going to be getting any answers so he said, "Okay come on, it's time to go." He then put his arm around her waist and started leading her to his parked car.

* * *

**For those of you who are really confused and don't understand this check out my story ****_Broken and Alone _****and it'll make more sense! Anyway review and tell me what you think! Xoxo **


End file.
